


John Swifties

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Pulling a Swift One [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: “Those are my pants,” John said briefly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw some Tom Swifties on May_Shepard's blog, and they inspired me to write this.

“I think this camping trip will be fun,” John said, staring at Sherlock intently.

 

“Sherlock, I’m sure I put the batteries in the right way ‘round,” John said positively.

 

“I don’t have any dress clothes with me — all I brought along on this trip were wool jumpers,” John admitted sheepishly.

 

“You’d better watch out for those killer goats, Sherlock,” John said kiddingly.

 

“Sherlock, what on earth did you put in this coffee?” John asked bitterly.

 

“Would you like sugar in your tea?” John asked sweetly.

 

“Sherlock, you know I have to work at the clinic this afternoon,” John reminded him patiently.

 

“Sherlock, give me back my scalpel!” John said sharply.

 

“Sherlock, why is there a hole in my favorite jumper?” John asked acidly.

 

“I said I was sorry for ruining your experiment — you don’t have to crucify me!” John told Sherlock crossly.

 

“Thanks for tackling that suspect before he could clobber me,” John said unabashedly.

 

“Sherlock, I think you’ve made a mistake.  That’s the ladies’ room,” John said gently.

 

“People have been sending me lots of suggestions for things I could write about on my blog,” John said promptly.

 

“Sherlock, don’t trim your nails that short!” John said quickly.

 

“Let’s see how you like the feeling of my stubble,” John said roughly.

 

“Those are my pants,” John said briefly. 

 

“Ow, Sherlock!  You can’t just ram it in!” John said tightly.

 

“I already stretched myself a bit, so you can start with two fingers,” John admitted openly.

 

“I'm sure it’s normal to feel a little sore after your first time,” John said tenderly.

 

“Sherlock, I’m glad we’re finally together,” John said softly, softly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Please leave me comments and kudos," the author said sweetly. (Get it?) ;D


End file.
